Someone to Remember
by Himawari Natalia
Summary: Hinata dulu menyukainya. Bagaimana jika sosok yang dulu disukainya, mencoba untuk menyukainya kembali? Bagaimana dengan seseorang yang datang dan mengertinya sangat dalam? Yang ia ketahui, sejak reuni itu dimulai, kisahnya juga dimulai kembali. *first ItachiHinata* *keep enjoy*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 1

"Naruto, kan, suka sama Sakura."

Deg.

"Iya. Kiba bilang, Naruto gak suka cewek yang macem-macem."

Deg. Yang benar saja?

Hinata menghela napas. Entah mengapa memori itu membekas dibenaknya sampai beberapa tahun kedepan.

-X-

_Reuni, 2020_

Reuni besar-besaran tersebut diadakan Sasuke Uchiha, salah satu murid paling sukses diantara mereka semua. Sasuke mengambil tema _black and white, _pastilah disana akan banyak bekas siswa berpakaian hitam dan putih. Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum melangkah masuk rumah Sasuke yang dijadikan tempat reuni.

Ruangan pertama yang dimasuki Hinata adalah ruang besar ditengah dengan pita-pita yang menggangtung diudara dan lampu-lampu kecil yang gemerlap. Suasana belum begitu ramai, baru beberapa yang datang. Mungkin ia terlalu cepat.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Hinata tersentak.

"Aku membuatmu kaget, ya?" tanya Sasuke, lalu tertawa.

"Hm, Naruto dimana?" tanya Hinata cepat. "Biasanya ia selalu bersama denganmu dulu."

"Belum datang... mungkin sedikit terlambat. Tapi ia pasti akan datang."

"Kau hebat sekarang." ujar Hinata. "Menjadi pebisnis, itu bukan hal yang mudah."

"Tidak juga." Sasuke berkilah. "Hanya melanjutkan bisnis keluarga, apa bagusnya?"

"Tetapi setidaknya kau berhasil." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku menjadi penulis tetap dimajalah _Go! Tokyo! _Dengan nama pena Himawari." ucap Hinata.

"Ohh. Kurasa aku pernah membacanya. Kakakku berlangganan majalah tersebut."

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata takjub.

"Yup."

"Aduh, jadi merasa punya penggemar." kata Hinata, lalu tertawa.

"Oke, aku harus pergi dulu, banyak urusan."

"Hm, hm. Aku ada jika kau butuh bantuan."

-X-

"Ya ampun, kalian datang bersama?"

Hinata menoleh. Memandang Sakura dan Naruto yang masuk bersamaan. Naruto mengenakan jas hitam dengan celana panjang putih. Sakura mengenakan gaun hitam panjang yang pas ditubuhnya. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih sederhana dengan celana jins yang telah usang.

Satu hal lagi, mereka tampak serasi.

Hinata tidak tahu, apa rasa yang dimilkinya untuk Naruto masih ada atau tidak setelah tiga tahun tidak bertemu. Tetapi menyadari hatinya yang terasa panas sekarang, mungkin perasaannya masih ada.

Nyatanya, ucapan Ino yang membekas diingatan Hinata seakan tidak pernah menghilang.

"_Naruto, kan, suka sama Sakura."_

-X-

"Hei, apa kabar?" tanya Naruto.

"Lumayan." jawab Hinata. "Dari pakaianmu, kau terlihat telah sukses. Sekarang kau bagaimana?"

"Jangan sembarangan," ucap Naruto. "Aku berpakaian seperti ini semata-mata hanya karena aku mengira ini acara formal."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya."

"Kupikir kau mau membuat seseorang terkesan."

"Tidak..." sahut Naruto.

"Hn... Kau memiliki hubungan dengan Sakura, ya?"

Naruto berdeham. "Tidak. kau tahu, sejak dulu kami memang dekat. Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Sasuke, Tenten, aku."

"Hm, ya."

"Kalian telah bertemu!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto berseru.

"Kurasa aku harus meninggalkan kalian berdua," ucap Hinata kalem. "_Enjoy it._"

Hinata melangkah menjauh. Saling berdesakkan, sehingga ia menyenggol seseorang, membuat minuman yang hampir habis itu tumpah mengenai kemeja putihnya. Orang itu, dengan mata serupa dengan Sasuke.

Kakak Sasuke... Itachi Uchiha?

-X-

"Aaah. Salah satu teman Sasuke," pikir Itachi.

"_Sumimasen_." ucap gadis itu.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Siapa namamu?"

"Hinata."

Kening Itachi berkerut. "Kurasa aku pernah dengar namamu."

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja. Aku teman Sasuke."

"Tetapi aku seperti merasa pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya... aku seperti mengenalmu." Itachi tampak bersikeras, mengolah kembali setiap memorinya.

"Baiklah... dulu, kau pernah mengunjungi jumpa penggemar penulis cerpen majalah _Go! Tokyo! _ Aku disana karena aku salah satu penulis dengan nama pena Himawari. Disana aku memperkenalkan nama asliku, Hi-na-ta." ujar Hinata. "Tepatnya dua bulan yang lalu."

"Oh ya ampun. Senang berjumpa denganmu lagi." ujar Itachi.

"Sama-sama."

"Aku tahu kau mau berbaur dengan teman lain, jadi..."

"Tidak. Aku mau sendirian." ucapan Hinata tidak terdengar aneh dipendengaran Itachi. Ia justru tersenyum.

"Aku lupa kau seorang penulis yang butuh ketenangan," ujar Itachi, menyunggingkan senyuman. "Bagaimana bila kau ikut ke ruanganku?"

"Ruangan?"

"Ya. Nanti kau juga akan tahu." ucap Itachi, menarik Hinata dari keramaian, membuat hati Hinata terasa hangat.

-X-

"Kau seorang dokter?"

Itachi mengangguk.

"Aku tak suka bau obat-obatan disini." ujar Hinata lirih.

Itachi memberikan sebuah masker sambil tersenyum. "Kau merasa mual?"

"Yup..." ucap Hinata dibalik maskernya.

"Butuh waktu lama menyesuaikan aroma ini." ucap Itachi.

"Mengapa kau tidak mau berbisnis keluarga?"

"Karena aku tidak suka. Dan Sasuke, sepertinya ia suka."

"Bagaimana kau tahu ia suka?"

"Ia terlihat senang setiap melakukan pekerjaannya. Bukankah begitu?" ujar Itachi.

Hinata berdeham, "Lalu kau suka dengan pekerjaanmu sekarang?"

"Ya. Membuatku merasa hidup. Rasanya menyenangkan jika dapat mengobati banyak orang. Awalnya kedua orangtuaku tidak menyukainya, dan sampai sekarang juga begitu." Itachi berucap, "Namun selama mereka tidak memaksaku untuk keluar dari dunia kedokteran, aku telah bersyukur."

"Oh..."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hinata?"

"Aku... sebenarnya, aku juga tidak diijinkan untuk menulis."

"Lalu?"

"Mereka, orangtuaku maksudku, juga memintaku untuk segera bekerja di perusahaan karena biaya sekolahku mahal." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Sekalipun dengan maskernya Itachi tidak dapat melihat senyumannya. "Tapi nyatanya, dengan menulis, aku berhasil."

"Ternyata kita memiliki latar yang sama."

Hinata melepas maskernya, tersenyum kepada Itachi. "Iya."

"Aku jadi ingin lebih mengenalimu, Hinata."

Hinata membelalakkan matanya, kemudian, Itachi tertawa. Tetapi Hinata tetap bersikap canggung, membuat Itachi menghentikan tawanya.

"Omong-omong, maaf soal pakaianmu."

Hinata menundukkan kepala, menatap pakaiannya ternoda minuman berwarna merah menyala itu. "Tidak apa-apa."

-X-

"Kau masih ingat tentang Hinata dulu?"

Sasuke berdeham. "Ya. Dulu dia dikalangan persahabatan kita... ia dikatakan menyukaiku. Dan aku ingin mencoba untuk menyukainya."

"_Why_?"

"Dia berubah, dan aku penasaran." ujar Naruto. "Kau tidak penasaran?"

"Tidak. karena aku tidak merasa ia berubah."

"Ooh. _Its okay._"

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya kok... aku berkata seperti itu terus karena kalian terus bertanya mengenainya. Terus mendesakku."

"Apa kau gila? Sakura menganggapnya serius."

Naruto menghela napas. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Mau bagaimana lagi."

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Naruto. "Aku takut berbahaya kedepannya... Sakura telah menyukaimu."

"Memang kau tahu isi hatinya? Aku saja tidak tahu tentang hatinya." ujar Naruto. "Tak bisakah kau biarkan aku sendiri menentukan apa yang ingin kulakukan? Kau bertindak seolah mencegahku."

"Ah, terserahlah." sahut Sasuke ketus.

Kemudian, Naruto mulai kembali mencari sosok Hinata disekeliling ruangan. Namun karena tidak menemukannya, akhirnya ia tersenyum. "Dari dulu ia memang mudah menghilang."

-X-

"Sasuke!"

"Hm?"

"Ada salah satu temanmu yang menarik juga." ucap Itachi. "Hinata."

"Oh. Dia. Apa yang menarik darinya? Dulu, dia bahkan tidak disukai beberapa orang, dan hanya orang tertentu yang menyukainya."

"Karena itu. _She was special."_

"Kau tidak menyukainya, kan? Ada seorang temanku yang mau mencoba untuk menyukainya." ujar Sasuke.

"Mencoba? Memang hal itu bisa dicoba?"

"Kau mulai terpengaruh... tapi, ya. kurasa bisa, karena Hinata dulu menyukai orang itu."

Itachi kembali tersentak.

"Ayo bantu aku membereskan ruangan ini. Merepotkan juga acara reuni itu."

-X-

Membuat fanfict ini terjadi saat aku bosan di kelas. Menunggu ujian praktek membuatku jenuh, dan aku memutuskan untuk menulis diselembar kertas permulaan kisah ini, daripada mendengar obrolan tak penting teman sekitarku.

Saat istirahat, aku mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang menginspirasiku membuat fanfict ini, dan kumasukkan sama persis dibagian paling awal, disesuaikan seperlunya.

Kemudian, banyaknya teman SD yang meminta reunian membuatku berpikir, reunian pada fanfict? Mengapa tidak? hehehe. Jadi aku membuat kisah ini. Dan saat aku membuatnya, kok aku justru teringat teman-teman sekolahku dan membuat karakternya mirip seperti mereka, ya?

Cerita yang mulanya mau kubuat one-shot malah kujadikan chapter karena aku tidak bisa memikirkan ending yang pas untuk fanfict ini. Jadi mungkin update untuk fanfict ini bisa sedikit lama karena fanfict ini terinspirasi dari kejadian nyata, dan aku juga butuh inspirasi dari kejadian nyata untuk menyelesaikannya.

Jadi mohon pengertiannya dan terima kasih telah membaca!


	2. Chapter 2

Dislaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2

Hinata berjalan menuju internet cafe didekat rumahnya. Mengetik sebuah cerita disana sangat nyaman, ditemani juga dengan secangkir kopi.

Hari itu, ada sosok yang membuatnya terkejut, karena tidak seperti biasanya lelaki itu ada disana.

"Hei!"

Hinata membuka mulutnya sedikit. Terkejut.

Sebenarnya bukanlah kali pertama ia melihat lelaki pirang itu disini. Dulu semasa sekolah, lelaki pirang itu, Naruto juga pernah berada disini. Tetapi itu sudah sangat lama.

"Tumben kesini." ucap Hinata berbasa-basi.

"Yup. Kita tidak lama berbincang di reuni." kata Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk. "Iya. Itu karena kau sibuk dengan teman-temanmu, dan aku dengan seseorang."

"Oh ya? Siapa?"

Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Kakaknya Sasuke."

Naruto tampak menyerngit. "Oh, dia. dia jarang loh untuk berbaur dengan orang lain."

Hinata mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian, Naruto tersenyum dan berkata, "Duduk disini saja, semeja denganku."

"Oke."

Rasa nyaman menyergap hati Hinata. Dia tidak henti-hentinya membuat lengkungan senyum dibibirnya. Sudah lama ia tidak begini.

"Itachi _oniisan _begitu mengesalkan saat aku ke rumahnya, dan selalu begitu." keluh Naruto. "Kata Sasuke, dia memang begitu. Hanya mau berteman dengan orang yang dianggapnya cocok dengannya. Kurasa aku tidak cocok dengannya deh."

"Dia banyak berbincang denganku," ucap Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, dia menyukaimu." kata Naruto membuat Hinata tersentak, dan buru-buru meralatnya. "Maksudku, sebagai teman, Hinata."

"Huh.. ya. Kau banyak omong hari ini. Tidak biasanya."

"Benarkah? Biasanya aku juga seperti ini kok."

"Kau tidak pernah bicara banyak denganku." kata Hinata. _Aku mengagumimu diam-diam, Naruto._

Naruto menyerngit. "Begitu ya?"

"Iya."

"Dan kau tidak banyak bicara seperti biasa."

Hinata tertawa. "Kau benar. Tidak semua orang berubah."

"Tetapi kau tampak berbeda sejak kita terakhir bertemu."

"Masa sih?"

"_I think so._"

Kemudian, ponsel Hinata berdering keras di saku bajunya. Hinata begitu kaget karena tidak terbiasa menerima panggilan telepon.

Sebuah nomor asing muncul dilayarnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Tak tahu..." keluh Hinata.

"Angkat saja, siapa tahu penting."

Hinata menurutinya. "_Moshimoshi_?"

"Ini Hinata, benar?"

"Iya." Entah kenapa jantung Hinata terasa berdebar-debar. Apa ini dari penerbit yang meneleponnya karena novel yang dibuatnya diterima?

"Ah. Ini aku, Itachi."

Mata Hinata membesar, "Kau?"

"Kau pasti sama sekali tidak menyangka jika aku akan menelepon. Benar?"

"Ya." lalu Hinata tertawa. Dia bahkan tidak sadar jika Naruto didepannya sudah menunjukkan ekspresi kesal, tak nyaman, sekaligus resah melihat Hinata yang tertawa seperti itu.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Pertanyaan itulah yang membuat Hinata tersadar. Kemudian menatap Naruto. "Aa, aku ada di internet cafe."

"Bersama seseorang?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak ingin menganggumu. Tapi... kurasa kita bertemu." ucap Itachi.

"Oh. Baiklah."

"Temui aku di rumahku, ya? Datang saja."

"Kapan kau ingin aku datang?" tanya Hinata.

Disana Itachi tampak sedang menimang jawabannya. "Sore ini, bisa?"

"Kurasa bisa."

"Kutunggu."

"Hm."

Sesaat kemudian, telepon diputus.

Hinata memandang Naruto yang masih duduk dihadapannya, memaksakan senyuman. Dan Hinata sadar itu.

"Apa aku menelepon terlalu lama?"

"Lumayan."

"Maaf."

"Tak apa-apa." sahut Naruto.

"Kau masih sering berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu ya? Maksudku teman-teman dekatmu dulu." ujar Hinata dengan senyum dikulum.

"Cukup sering." sahut Naruto. "Mereka menyenangkan, seperti biasa."

_Maksudmu Sakura,_ pikir Hinata.

"Tetapi aku sedikit jenuh dengan pertemanan itu."

"Oh ya?"

"Dengan memilki banyak teman dekat, kau cenderung sulit berteman dengan yang lain." ucap Naruto. "Kira-kira seperti begitu."

"Tidak juga. Kau bisa dengan mudah memilki teman dekat," kata Hinata. "Kau sosok yang menyenangkan."

"Begitu menurutmu?"

"Hm."

"Kau sendiri... kurasa..."

"Anti sosial, sebut saja begitu." kata Hinata. "Aku tidak menginginkan itu, sungguh."

Naruto menarik napas.

"Aku ingin memiliki banyak teman dekat, tetapi itu lumayan sulit karena aku cenderung tertutup. Aku tahu sifatku."

"Hinata,"

"Ya? Kenapa?"

"Kau adalah temanku." kata Naruto. "Kau tahu itu."

"Iya."

"Omong-omong, kita belum memesan apapun sama sekali." ucap Naruto, kemudian tergelak. "Ayo pesan sesuatu."

-X-

Tenten dan Ino menarik napas panjang.

"Dari dulu Sakura tidak pernah berubah. Selalu keras kepala."

"Iya. Lama-lama aku capek menghadapi sikapnya yang seperti itu." ujar Tenten.

"Heran, mengapa Naruto bisa tahan dengannya." keluh Ino.

"Kurasa tidak juga." kata Tenten. "Kalau yang kulihat, Naruto bersikap netral pada kita semua. Agrumen tentang Naruto menyukai Sakura kurasa salah. Mana ada yang suka pada seseorang tapi cuek begitu saja?"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke yang berada didekat mereka berkata, "Tenten benar."

"Nah, teman terdekatnya saja bilang begitu."

"Dan kini, Naruto sedang mencoba untuk mendekati seseorang." ucap Sasuke. "Seseorang yang dulu diacuhkannya, namun menarik hatinya sekarang."

"Itulah alasannya dia tidak berkumpul dengan kita hari ini?" tanya Ino. "Hebat."

"Siapa orang itu?" tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Kalian bisa jaga rahasia, kan?"

Tenten dan Ino mengangguk.

"Jangan beritahukan Sakura soal ini, ya?"

Lagi-lagi, mereka mengangguk.

"Orang itu adalah Hinata."

"HAH?"

Sasuke menghela napas. Sudah ia duga akan seperti ini.

"Hinata? Hinata yang itu?"

"Yang pernah ribut dengan Sakura karena Sakura tak menyelesaikan apa yang dipinta Hinata?"

"Orang yang Sakura kesal karena sikapnya yang pendiam itu?"

"Orang yang Sakura tidak bisa ngerti jalan pikirannya?"

"Yang dianggap Sakura sebagai sosok sok tenang saat lomba antar kelas?"

"Stop! Benar, Hinata yang itu."

"HAH?"

Sasuke menarik napasnya lagi. "Awas kalau kalian sampaikan pada Sakura."

"Tidak bisa dipercaya," sahut Tenten lemas.

"Kenapa? Kau menyukai Naruto juga?"

"Bukan begitu." sahut Tenten.

Ino menarik napas, menjentikkan jarinya. "Dulu, Sakura pernah mempergok Hinata beberapa kali."

"Dia memandang kearah bangku kalian berdua. Kau dan Naruto." lanjut Tenten.

"Dia mengira Hinata menyukai Naruto, menggosipkannya demikian." kata Ino.

"Entah itu benar atau tidak." sahut Tenten.

"Kalau benar, yang mungkin akan terjadi adalah, mereka berdua bisa jadian." ucap Ino, menarik kesimpulan.

"Kalian, gosip mulu." kata Sasuke lirih. "Tetapi tidak akan semudah itu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino dan Tenten kompak.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar. "Kalau itu, belum bisa kuberitahu sekarang. Nanti saja, belum pasti."

Sasuke berharap cemas kepada kakaknya. Jika ini tidak menyangkut Sakura, mungkin ia bisa saja melepas tindakan Naruto.

Sakura begitu sulit dikendalikan. Entah apa yang terjadi nanti jika rencana Naruto berhasil.

"Kalian jangan bicarakan pada siapapun, ya..." cetus Sasuke lagi. "Bisa bahaya nanti."

"Oke."

-X-

Huft!

Sudah cukup lama aku memikirkan lanjutan fanfict ini karena ide awalnya muncul begitu saja, tanpa lanjutannya, tanpa akhir.

Tetapi aku bersungguh-sungguh untuk menyelesaikannya kok... jadi jangan khawatir kalau cerita ini gak selesai. Karena karakter tokoh-tokohnya kubuat terinspirasi dari teman-temanku(kecuali Itachi sih) aku jadi bersemangat untuk menyelesaikannya.

Sampai jumpa berikutnya! Terima kasih telah membaca


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 3

"Ada apa kau menyuruhku datang?"

Itachi yang sedang mencuci mobilnya langsung berlari kecil menuju pintu gerbang, membuka gerbang untuk Hinata.

"Cepat juga kau datang,"

"Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan di rumah... tapi kurasa itu tidak penting. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." sahut Itachi sambil tersenyum, sementara Hinata melangkah masuk.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku serius." ucap Hinata datar, nyaris tanpa ekspresi.

Itachi tertawa. "Kau benar-benar ingin jawaban serius?"

"Hn."

"Benar? Jawaban itu mungkin akan mengejutkanmu."

"Oh ya? Katakan."

Itachi melebarkan senyumannya. "Aku rindu padamu."

"Hah?"

Itachi tertawa. "Tuh kan, kau kaget."

Hinata mendengus pelan. "Kau kau bercanda lagi."

Itachi mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Hinata. Jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa senti. Itachi memandang Hinata _intens._ "Apakah aku terlihat bercanda? Aku serius, memintamu datang karena aku rindu padamu."

Hinata menarik napas, mundur selangkah. "Baiklah..."

Itachi kembali tersenyum. "Tunggu sebentar, aku hampir selesai."

Itachi menghampiri mobilnya, dengan sebuah selang menyiram beberapa bagian yang masih penuh dengan sabun.

Ia tidak tahu bahwa Hinata memandangnya dengan perasaan gugup. Dan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

-X-

"Sakura!"

Suara itu diucapkan dengan nada tinggi, emosi yang berupa marah. Suara itu berasal dari Naruto.

Sakura menghela napas dengan keras, tanda ia tidak suka diteriaki seperti itu.

"Aku memang selalu bersabar denganmu, tetapi kau tidak boleh keterlaluan seperti itu! Aku tahu orangtuamu bercerai dulu, namun bukan berarti kau bisa memanfaatkannya untuk lolos dari berbagai tugasmu, tahu!"

Naruto tidak tahan lagi. Sakura selalu membandel di sekolah, sejak ia mengenalinya di _high school _maupun sekarang di Universitas. Jika ada hukuman yang menyangkut panggilan orangtua, meminta tanda tangan orang tua, Sakura selalu menangis didepan guru, memohon-mohon agar tidak ada hukuman seperti itu, karena orangtuanya sudah bercerai dan semacamnya.

Mulanya, Naruto dapat memakluminya, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, ia kesal dengan perilaku macam itu. Manja.

"Yang lain tidak masalah aku melakukannya."

"Itu karena yang lain tidak sedekat aku kepadamu!" bentak Naruto. Matanya berkilat-kilat marah.

"Apa salahnya? Tidak ada yang mau mendapat hukuman, kan?" tanya Sakura sengit.

"Iya, tapi caramu itu salah. Kalau kau tidak ingin mendapat hukuman, seharusnya kau tidak membandel terus! Melanggar aturan, tetapi tidak mau bertanggung jawab." cetus Naruto kesal. "Ah sudahlah!"

Kemudian Naruto berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Sakura yang juga tidak ingin mengejar lelaki itu.

-X-

"Aku mau tanya, kalau inspirasi menulis cerita pendekmu itu dapat dari mana saja? Pengalaman?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Tepat sekali. Dengan melihat sekelilingku, aku membuat cerita."

Itachi tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu, aku akan membuat pengalaman-pengalaman baru untukmu."

"Boleh saja."

Mereka berdua sudah berada didalam mobil sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. itachi tak mau memberi tahu kemana mereka pergi, tetapi Hinata sendiri juga tidak resah.

"Kau pernah merasakan sejuknya udara?"

"Hah? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Merasakan udara dengan kecepatan tinggi. Rasanya sejuk." kata Itachi sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kita akan memasuki sedikit wilayah pedesaan, dan ngebut disana."

Hinata semakin heran.

Sementara itu, jalan yang dilalui Itachi mulai menyempit dengan rerumputan dipinggirannya.

"Aku suka kesini." kata Itachi, "Jarang yang ketahui tempat ini karena harus berkelok-kelok untuk kesini."

"Hmm."

Kemudian, Itachi menekan salah satu tombol dimobilnya, dan saat yang bersamaan atap mobil terbuka, tepatnya mundur kebelakang.

"Who-whou."

"Ini adalah mobil pertamaku yang benar kuidamkan dan akhirnya dapat kubeli. Dengan begini, udara masuk dengan mudahnya." kata Itachi. "Berdirilah, pegangan dengan ujung kaca itu."

"Hah?"

"Coba saja." Itachi terkekeh. "Sudah kukatakan, rasakan udara dengan kecepatan tinggi."

Takut-takut Hinata mencobanya. Dia menggenggam pinggir kaca erat-erat. Karena tiba-tiba, Itachi menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Hei!"

Mulanya Hinata sama sekali tidak terbiasa, rambutnya berterbangan kesana-kesini, dan wajahnya benar-benar terasa dingin.

Sejuk. Nyaman. Pada akhirnya ia tertawa dan merentangkan tangannya.

"Menyenangkan sekali!"

"Sudah kuduga." Itachi berkata setengah berteriak.

"Darimana kau dapat ide seperti ini?" tanya Hinata kcras.

"Dulu saat masih kecil aku sering melakukannya!" Itachi berseru. "Pegangan! Aku mau menghentikan mobil."

Hinata berpergangan pada kaca sejenak, kemudian kembali duduk, mencari aman. Tangannya merapikan rambutnya. "Aduh, rambutku berantakan sekali."

Itachi tergelak setelah ia berhasil menepi. "Sini, kubantu. Kau terlihat seperti hantu Jepang."

"Cih," Hinata tidak dapat mencegah dirinya untuk ikut tersenyum.

Rambut Hinata mulai rapi, lalu, tanpa sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan.

Keduanya saling menatap, merasakan debaran jantung yang mulai tak terkendali.

Itachi menggenggam tangan Hinata. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkung senyuman.

"Kukira aku aneh jika merindukanmu," kata Itachi. "Tetapi kini rasanya tidak aneh lagi."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Karena, entah bagaimana, aku suka saat-saat bersamamu."

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Kau belum merasakan duka saat bersamaku."

"Aku yakin, saat duka sekalipun aku tetap senang bersamamu."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm,"

"Ah, kedengarannya konyol sekali."

Sebelah tangan Itachi menggenggam setir mobil, sementara yang lainnya masih menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Aku berjanji akan hal itu, Hinata. _I will._"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah."

"Hei lihat, matahari terbenam itu."

Kemudian, Hinata dan Itachi memandangi matahari terbenam. Paduan warna oranye yang terlukis dilangit.

"Tidak terhalang bangunan kota."

"Iya."

Sementara itu, Hinata masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

-X-

"Naruto!"

"Hm? Kenapa Tenten?"

"Ano..." Tenten terlihat ragu.

Naruto memandangi Tenten, penasaran. "Kenapa?"

"Kau... bertengkar dengan Sakura? Memarahinya maksudku."

"Oh, soal itu." Naruto tampak menimang apa yang harusnya ia katakan. "Benar, kok."

"Ini pertama kalinya, kan? Jujur saja, aku khawatir jika kau melakukan hal yang sama, sesuatu kan terjadi yang buruk padanya."

Naruto mengangguk. "Tetapi ia memang salah, tidak dapat dibiarkan terus."

"Naruto, kau tahu Sakura sempat trauma terhadap seorang cowok gara-gara Ayahnya yang menceraikan Ibunya. Dia pernah menjadi _playgirl _sekolah, tetapi perlahan berubah karena kau."

"Aku? Bukan karena pertemanan kita?"

"Kupikir bukan, karena aku mengenalnya sejak kecil, tahu."

"Rasanya sulit sekali." keluh Naruto. "Kau tidak mungkin membiarkannya menjadi seorang yang manja seumur hidup, kan?"

"Dia benar-benar menyukaimu Naruto. Karena itu dia memutuskan cowok-cowok yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya."

"Hei... apa hubungannya denganku, sih? Soal itu urusan belakangan, aku hanya ingin dia tidak manja dulu."

Tenten mendesah keras. "Aku tahu kau tidak tertarik denganya, tetapi jangan buat ia terluka,"

"Kumohon, Naruto."

-X-

"_Bersikaplah lebih baik sekali-kali, Sakura. Kau bisa saja kehilangan Naruto. Apa kau tidak khawatir akan itu?"_

"_Kau membelanya, Ino!?"_

"_Bukan begitu... coba pikirkan deh. Kau membuatnya kesal, memang ada seseorang yang tahan dekat dengan orang yang ia kesali? Ia bisa pergi darimu."_

Ucapan Ino berkali-kali terngiang dan membuatnya tak bisa tidur.

Sakura sudah berada diatas kasur selama satu jam lebih, matanya tidak dapat terpejam.

Walau tidak mengikat status apa-apa, ia mempercayai Naruto akan selalu ada untuknya. Lelaki itu selalu memperhatikannya.

Naruto juga tidak dapat pergi kemana-mana. Memang ada, gadis yang bisa disukainya? Toh, lelaki itu hanya bergaul dengan teman SMAnya kemanapun ia pergi. Bukankah ia tidak perlu khawatir?

Tetapi hatinya berkata sebaliknya... sudah jelas hatinya resah.

-X-

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." ujar Hinata. "Atas segalanya, bahkan kau mengantarku pulang."

"Iya."

"Aku heran mengapa kau tidak sibuk, padahal kau seorang dokter." kata Hinata.

"Itu karena aku membuka praktek di rumah, dan aku juga jarang mengambil praktek di rumah sakit. Pokoknya tenang saja, jika ada waktu senggang, orang pertama yang kuhubungi pasti kau." ucap Itachi.

Hinata mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa."

"Yup."

Hinata memandangi kepergian mobil Itachi, kemudian masuk kedalam rumah.

"_Oneechan._" Hanabi memanggil. "Tadi ada temanmu datang."

"Siapa?"

"Ino."

Bagaimana Ino datang?

"Terima kasih. Dia tidak menyampaikan apa-apa, kan?"

"Tidak."

Mudah-mudahan bukan suatu yang penting.

-X-

Ah, aku sangat menikmati mengetik cerita ini. di chapter3, aku mengetik ditemani lagu-lagu lama jaman 90-an. Jadi rasanya menyenangkan. Bagaimana menurutmu tentang chapter 3 ini? Menurutmu, kisah ItachixHinata ini sebaiknya diakhiri dengan happy ending atau sad ending? Ini menentukan untuk perkembangan chapter selanjutnya, lho. Oke, ditunggu ya pendapatmu Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya, terima kasih telah membaca xD


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 4

Pagi hari, keesokan harinya...

"Hinata _onnechan._"

Hinata menoleh kepada Hanabi yang tengah menatapnya nanar.

"Kakak mau pergi lagi hari ini?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Hanabi selanjutnya. Mungkin Hanabi akan khawatir.

"Ingat, _onnechan _tidak boleh terlalu lelah." sahut Hanabi, tersenyum. "Sekarang siapa lagi sih yang meminta bertemu?"

"Tak ada."

"Hah? Lalu?"

"Aku yang meminta bertemu..." kata Hinata sambil mengulum senyum.

-X-

"Hei, kau mau kemana? Tak bawa mobil, juga." ucap Sasuke.

"Bertemu dengan Hinata tentu saja." Itachi berucap. "Baru saja Hinata mengerim pesan, agar aku pergi ke internet cafe. Dari alamat yang dikiriminya... kurasa tidak jauh-jauh amat."

"Oh." Sasuke tersenyum. "Kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

Itachi balas tersenyum. "Mungkin."

"Aku berharap kau membuatnya jatuh cinta, kepadamu."

"Mengapa?"

"Hal itu sedikit rumit." Sasuke berdeham. "Akan kukatakan lain waktu."

"Aku juga buru-buru." ucap Itachi. Matanya terlihat bahagia. "Sampai jumpa."

Sasuke menarik napas. Kalau Hinata menyukai kakaknya, Naruto akan mundur secara teratur. Persahabatan yang dimilikinya... akan berlangsung selamanya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan persahabatan karena cinta.

-X-

_Sepertinya Hinata akan berada ditempat yang sama... internet cafe._

Karena Naruto berpikir demikian, dengan sepedanya ia pergi ketempat itu.

Sudah lama ia ingin tahu, apa Hinata pernah benar menyukainya semasa SMA dulu, atau hanya gosip belaka. Dulu, ketika gosip itu menyebar dan Hinata digodai mengenai hal itu, wajah gadis itu sontak memerah.

Tetapi bukankah hal itu wajar saja? Siapapun akan malu-malu ketika digodai hal semacam itu.

Jika Hinata memang pernah menyukainya, itu kesempatan.

Jika Hinata tidak pernah menyukainya... ia akan mundur.

Membuat jatuh cinta kembali pasti akan lebih mudah. Sisa rasa itu pasti ada, bukan?

Hinata memang telah berubah, sesuai yang ia duga. Hinata tidak seperti dulu lagi. Hinata yang dulu hampir tidak pernah merespon apa yang dia katakan. Hinata yang sekarang selalu menyahut apa yang dia katakan.

Hinata.

Mulanya ia memang iseng untuk mengetahui diri Hinata yang sekarang, penasaran tentang desas-desus masa lalu.

Walau agak kejam mengakuinya, ia ingin dengan Hinata yang berada didekatnya, membuat Sakura bangkit perlahan darinya, menjadi sosok yang lebih kuat dan mandiri. Jika ketika Sakura telah berubah dan perasaannya terhadap Sakura masih sama, mungkin ia akan kembali.

-X-

"Dor!"

Refleks Hinata menoleh dan berkata, "Ah, Itachi."

"Bukan, ini aku..."

Hinata menatap mata biru Naruto dengan terkejut. Jantungnya berdesir pelan, tangannya terasa beku.

"Hai Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum tipis. Terlalu terkejut sampai tidak dapat berpikir.

"Kau... menunggu... Itachi?"

Tak ada gunanya ia berbohong. Hinata mengangguk.

"Hinata!"

Orang yang ditunggunya telah datang. Namun, seseorang yang pernah mengisi hatinya juga ada dihadapannya. Oh, _dear, _mengapa ia mendadak resah?

"Kau Naruto, kan?" sosok tubuh tinggi itu, Itachi, menatap Naruto ramah.

Mungkinkan ini perasaan Hinata saja, atau Naruto memang terlihat tak senang?

"Um, Naruto, kau kenapa kesini?" tanya Hinata. "Jujur saja, aku kaget melihatmu disini."

"Ini tempat umum..." kilah Naruto. "Boleh saja aku kesini."

Itachi duduk disebelah Hinata. "Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?"

"Eng, bukan apa-apa."

Absurd.

Hinata menarik napas, bangkit berdiri. "Aku ke toilet sebentar, oke?"

Setelah Hinata beranjak, kedua lelaki itu saling menatap dingin.

Beberapa lama mereka saling menatap dengan pandangan tidak suka, dan akhirnya Itachi yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Biar kutebak." kata Itachi. Matanya masih menatap Naruto dengan tajam. "Kau yang mau mencoba untuk menyukai Hinata, bukan?"

Tatapan dingin Naruto mencair, kini berubah menjadi tatapan kaget yang teramat sangat.

"Kukira aku benar. Kau bercerita kepada Sasuke... dan dia adikku, adik yang cukup dekat denganku." kata Itachi.

"Aa, begitu rupanya." kata Naruto. "Ya, itu memang benar,"

"Sebenarnya, apa alasanmu?" tanya Itachi.

"Mengapa kau harus tau?" tanya Naruto kembali.

Itachi mendengus. "Jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

"Tidak mau."

"Jangan katakan kau melakukannya karena iseng." kata Itachi.

Melihat raut wajah Naruto yang berubah, Itachi tertawa. "Begitu mudahnya menebak isi pikiranmu. Kau benar-benar berbeda dengan Hinata yang sulit kutebak."

"Aku peringatkan kau sejak sekarang. Jika kau mau bertemu dengan Hinata, dekat dengan Hinata hanya sebatas iseng, sebaiknya kau pergi jauh-jauh sejak sekarang." Itachi menatap serius Naruto, tawanya lenyap saat itu juga.

Naruto berdeham. "Kau menyukainya, kan? Itu adalah ucapan normal seorang laki-laki yang sedang jatuh cinta."

Itachi menyunggingkan senyum. "Bagus jika kau tahu. Menjauhlah."

"Aku tak mau."

"Tak mau."

"Setiap orang yang melakukan sesuatu pasti memiliki alasan." ujar Naruto, menjentikkan jarinya.

"Apapun alasannya, aku tidak mau kau menyakiti Hinata, Naruto." kata Itachi dengan tatapan seolah kan membunuh.

"Huaa! Tolong, toloong!"

Sontak Itachi dan Naruto menoleh keasal suara itu. Seorang gadis berteriak-teriak histeris, tangannya melayang-layang keudara menunjuk arah pintu toilet. Suasana internet cafe itu mendadak ramai untuk melihat, terutama para petugas internet cafe. Itachi dan Naruto ikut serta melihat karena penasaran. Dan ternyata, seseorang yang jatuh pingsan itu adalah orang yang mereka kenali.

Siapa lagi jika bukan Hinata?

Naruto berseru panik sejenak, tetapi ia tidak melakukan sesuatu pun karena terlalu paniknya. Sementara itu Itachi mulai memeriksa detak jantung Hinata, denyut nadinya.

Ada sesuatu yang salah.

Itachi memandang wajah Hinata yang sepucat salju, menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Ia sering menangani pasien, dan ia tidak pernah secemas ini.

Mungkin ia cemas, karena gadis ini adalah Hinata.

"Panggilkan ambulans, siapa saja, cepat!"

-X-

Beberapa menit sebelumnya...

Hinata membasuh tangannya, memandangi matanya sendiri yang selalu sendu setiap harinya. Kemudian, matanya beralih pada bibir tipisnya. Mulai tampak pucat.

"Oh ya, aku belum minum obat..." Hinata membuka resleting tas pinggangnya, mencari-cari obat didalam tasnya. Sebotol kecil ia temukan disana, dan ia mengambil sebutir.

Lalu, Hinata bergumam sendiri. "Aku tidak membawa minum."

Hinata berbalik, hendak melangkah keluar, tetapi kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pusing yang teramat sangat. "Aku harus kuat," bisiknya dalam hati.

Tetapi ternyata dunianya menggelap seketika.

-X-

"_Onnechan _bandel sih," gumam Hanabi. Dia mondar-mandir didepan ruang darurat, menunggu kepastian kakaknya yang satu itu.

Hinata segera dibawa ke rumah sakit dimana Itachi bekerja, dan Itachi segera mengurus keadaan Hinata. Naruto terpaksa menunggu diluar, bersama dengan Hanabi, adik Hinata yang dihubungi Itachi melalui ponsel Hinata.

"Memang, Hinata sakit apa, sih?" tanya Naruto.

Hanabi menghentikan langkahnya, kembali menatap Naruto. "Leukimia."

Apa? Dan bagaimana Hanabi bisa mengatakannya setenang itu?

"Setelah kelulusan sekolah tinggi, _onnechan _divonis menderita leukimia. Stadiumnya belum tinggi, dan seringkali menjalani terapi dan obat-obatan seperlunya." kata Hanabi, "Sampai akhirnya ia dinyatakan dapat beraktivtas seperti biasanya, asal tidak terlalu lelah dan menjalani obat-obatannya seperti biasa."

"Sekarang..."

"Mungkin, Hinata _onnechan _penyakitnya kambuh. Belakangan ini, dia sering kelelahan. Pergi keluar tanpa kenal waktu, kurang istirahat karena menulis cerita tanpa henti, seolah tak pernah ada waktu lagi." ucap Hanabi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakannya setenang itu?" tanya Naruto gemas.

"Karena Ibu kami telah meninggal, karena leukimia."

Deg!

-X-

**-Hinata POV-**

_Rasanya aku bermimpi._

_Ah, tidak. Aku sedang mengingat kembali ke masa lalu._

_Yang kulihat kini adalah Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Tenten, Ino, dan Sakura. Mereka seperti biasanya, tertawa bersama-sama. Aku? Aku berada disana, dipojokan, sendirian, berkutat dengan buku coretanku, menulis sebuah cerita._

_Saat itulah, Sakura berkata ingin ke toilet dan segera keluar. Lalu, Naruto dan Kiba juga keluar ruangan, berkata ingin pergi ke kelas sebelah dan meminjam gitar untuk iseng bermain._

_Dan, hanya mereka bertiga. Sasuke, Tenten, Ino._

_Dan, aku mendengarnya lagi. Suatu hal yang membuatku bermimpi buruk tiap hari._

"_Naruto, kan, suka sama Sakura." Ino berkata._

_Jantungku berdegup cepat._

"_Iya... Kiba bilang, dia gak suka cewek yang macem-macem."_

_Kala itu, aku segera bangkit berdiri meninggalkan ruangan. Benar saja, aku melihat diriku sendiri yang melangkah pergi._

_Tetapi jiwaku yang sedang melihat mereka saat ini, tetap memandang. Ingin mendengar yang dulu aku tak ketahui. Ingin mendengar apa yang tidak kudengar dulu._

"_Memang," Sasuke menyahut, "Tetapi... Sakura bukan tipe seorang gadis yang seperti itu, kan? Malah bertolak belakang."_

"_Benar juga." sahut Tenten. "Tapi mengapa Naruto begitu peduli?"_

"_Kau tahu... karena gadis itu pernah terluka begitu sangat dimasa lalu." ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Naruto memang begitu, terlalu mementingkan orang lain."_

"_Jadi menurutmu siapa yang disukai Naruto?" tanya Ino penasaran._

"_Bagaimana jika Hinata?" kata Sasuke._

_Aku berdecak. Aku?_

"_Dia sangat berbeda dari Sakura. Bukankah tipe Naruto berkebalikkan dengan Sakura?" ujar Sasuke._

"_Kurasa kau benar," ujar Tenten, lalu kulihat tawanya._

"_Tetapi kok aku merasa tak yakin, ya?" tanya Ino._

"_Itu mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja." kata Tenten tenang._

"_Baiklah."_

_Aku ingat, beberapa hari setelah itu, aku jadi sering memperhatikan Naruto karena aku menyukainya, dan Sakura karena dia yang didohkan dengan lelaki itu._

_Kemudian, gosip itu. gosip aku menyukai Naruto. Aku bahkan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Walau benar, aku tak ingin mengakuinya. Aku tak mungkin mengakuinya._

_Sekali lagi, pandanganku mengabur. Dan menggelap..._

**-Hinata POV End-**

-X-

Aku membuat fanfict ini selama dua hari penuh, masih ditemani dengan lagu-lagu jaman 90-an, hehehe xD Lanjutan di chapter ini terinspirasi dari film sinetron lama: Love in Paris, dan kubuat dengan versi berbeda. Berhubung karena review yang meminta akhir yang _happy_ _ending_, jadi aku juga akan mengarahkan cerita ini kepada akhir yang bahagia

Sejujurnya, ini adalah fanfict yang paling mudah kubuat dibandingkan chapter lainnya karena sifat tokoh-tokohnya terinspirasi dari teman-temanku. Mungkin saja sifat tokoh ini sangat OOC, terutama Naruto-nya... untuk itu bagi fans chara tertentu yang merasa chara-nya dibuat OOC dan merasa tak senang, aku minta maaf ya :')

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya, terima kasih yang telah membaca selama ini dan memberikan review xD


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 5

Itachi memandangi tubuh Hinata yang terbaring lemas, sejak tadi, ia tidak keluar dari ruangan. Ia berharap Hinata segera tersadar, dan dapat memeriksa keadaannya dengan berbagai tes.

Itachi menggenggam tangan Hinata, berharap cemas Hinata akan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum untuknya. Ini kali pertama ia begitu berharap pasiennya segera sadar. Selama ini, ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan pasiennya, yang terpenting baginya adalah ia telah melakukan yang terbaik.

Tetapi jika pasiennya Hinata, ia telah melakukan hal yang terbaik saja tidak cukup.

Kemudian, ia melihat sudut mata Hinata yang terpejam, mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hinata," Itachi memanggil lirih."Apa yang sedang kau mimpikan?

-X-

-**Hinata POV-**

Ketika aku memutuskan untuk membuka mataku, yang kulihat adalah Naruto dan Sakura, ditaman. Mereka sedang tertawa pada suatu hal yang tidak kudengar, menatap dengan tatapan _intens _yang tak pernah kulihat.

Kulihat, Naruto merangkulkan tangannya kebahu Sakura, membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura tersenyum. Setelah beberapa lama, Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Naruto, memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus.

Naruto... untuk apa dia kembali? Menemuiku di internet kafe seperti dulu, berbincang denganku seolah kami teman dekat? Aku yang dulu bahkan hampir tidak pernah berbincang dengannya, dan hanya menatap dirinya dari samping.

Lalu, wajah itu melintas dibenakku.

Itachi. Setalah Naruto pergi, setelah sekian lama aku menutup hatiku, dia yang selalu ada untukku. Mengerti seperti apa aku, mengerti hal yang kusukai walau aku tidak pernah mengatakannya. Memberiku pengalaman baru, membuatku merasa hidupku sempurna.

Aku rindu Itachi. Napasku mulai tak teratur, aku mulai menangis.

Kini aku juga menyadari satu hal, bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padanya.

"Hintata, apa yang sedang kau mimpikan?" aku mendengar suaranya. Dimana dia?

Aku ingin pergi dari sini, menghalau penglihatanku tentang Naruto dan Sakura, menemukan Itachi sesegera mungkin. Tapi kakiku tidak dapat bergerak. Tubuhku terasa kaku.

Kemudian, aku memejamkan mataku kuat-kuat.

-**Hinata POV End-**

-X-

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, lalu menggumam lirih. "Itachi."

Itachi tersenyum lirih, seperti hendak menangis. Ia memandangi Hinata yang beranjak duduk, memandangi senyum Hinata yang seperti baru dari tidur panjang.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga... tak tahukah bahwa aku begitu khawatir?" ujar Itachi. Dia beranjak berdiri, kemudian memeluk Hinata.

Hinata membalas pelukannya, lalu tersenyum. "Aku tahu."

Mereka berperlukan sedikit lama. Baru setelah beberapa lama, pelukan itu merenggang, dan Itachi beringsut duduk kembali.

"Kau harus melakukan beberapa tes, Hinata. aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi padamu." ucap Itachi cepat.

"Tak perlu, sungguh," Hinata membalas ucapan Itachi secepat Itachi mengucapkan kata-kata itu sebelumnya. "Aku sudah tahu apa yang membuatku begini."

"Ah..."

"Aku, mengidap leukimia." Hinata mengucapkannya dengan ekspresi datar seakan itu bukanlah hal yang penting.

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Itachi.

"Sudah cukup lama... tetapi tak apa-apa. aku pingsan tadi hanya karena aku lupa minum obat." jawab Hinata. "Sekarang aku bisa pulang. Masih banyak yang harus kuselesaikan."

Itachi berdecak, tampak tidak puas dengan apa yang dikatakan Hinata. "Kau tahu, seseorang yang terkena penyakit leukimia dapat sembuh karena pemberian sumsum tulang belakang saudaranya? Kenapa kau tidak ingin melakukan operasi?"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sedih. "Sejak aku menjadi penulis, orangtuaku tidak mau mengurusku lagi. Sekalipun aku tidak menjadi penulis, orangtuaku juga belum tentu mampu membiayakan aku. Mereka hanya pengusaha kecil-kecilan, hanya mampu untuk membayar obat."

Itachi tersenyum kecil. "Apa kau lupa aku seorang dokter, di rumah sakit ini? Aku dapat memberikanmu pengobatan gratis, tahu?"

Senyum Hinata mengembang. "Ah, aku benar-benar ingin sembuh. Alasan sederhanaku adalah, aku masih ingin menjalani kehidupan bersama denganmu."

Itachi tersenyum, merasakan jantungnya berdegup cepat. "Tunggu sebentar disini, oke? Aku yakin masih ada yang menunggumu diluar."

Hinata mendesah, sejurus kemudian wajahnya bersemu merah, heran mengapa ia bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu kepada Itachi.

-X-

"Dia baik-baik saja sekarang," ucap Itachi, tersenyum kepada Hanabi. "Kau adiknya kan? Apa kau tahu penyakit yang diderita kakakmu?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Hanabi. "Tapi, keluarga kami tidak dapat memulihkannya seratus persen dengan operasi."

"Jadi, kau telah tahu satu-satunya cara yang efektif operasi sumsum?" tanya Itachi memastikan.

Hanabi mengangguk. "Iya. Aku siap kapan saja Hinata _oneechan _membutuhkanku."

Itachi memandangi kepada Naruto yang berdiri dibelakang Hanabi.

"Sejak tadi kau disini juga?" tanya Itachi kepada Naruto.

"Tentu saja," sahut Naruto pendek. "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Hanabi."

"Uh, oh. ehm, jenguk saja Hinata sekarang. _It's fine. _Aku harus mengurus mengenai pengobatannya." kata Itachi, "dan soal biaya, tak perlu khawatir, Hanabi."

Sebelum meninggalkan Naruto dan Hanabi, Itachi menepuk puncak kepala Hanabi dengan lembut.

-X-

Naruto telah pulang, ada beberapa urusan yang harus ditanganinya. Hinata menjalani beberapa tes yang dilakukan Itachi bersama rekannya yang lain, dengan Hanabi yang berada disisinya.

Dari dulu, Hinata tidak menyukai aroma rumah sakit. Terapi, obat, Hinata membenci semua itu, hal itu membuatnya muak. Namun adanya Itachi dan Hanabi membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Aku lelah akan semua ini," ujar Hinata, menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, semua akan berlalu..." hibur Hanabi.

Kemudian, Itachi datang membawa berkas-berkas. Dia tersenyum kecil. "Keadaanmu memang sedikit lebih buruk dari data sebelumnya, Hinata. kau butuh beberapa minggu terapi sebelum operasi, agar kau jauh lebih siap."

"Aa. Itu sedikit mengesalkan." Sahut Hinata, menghela napas berat.

Hanabi menepuk bahu Hinata, tersenyum. "_Ganbatte, oneechan._"

Itachi juga ikut tersenyum. "Aku dokter yang akan mengurusimu, Hinata. Bukankah itu membuatmu lebih tenang?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Kuharap begitu."

-X-

"Naruto!"

Sakura mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menyapa Naruto. Sudah beberapa hari ia tidak bertemu dengan Naruto. Dan hari ini secara kebetulan dia dapat bertemu. Bukankah itu hal yang baik?

Naruto membentuk seulas senyum. "Hey, Sakura."

Kemudian, mereka berjalan menuju bangku taman kampus. Cuaca mendung, semilir angin berhembus menerpa wajah masing-masing, menggerakkan helai demi helai rambut.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto."

"Eng?"

"Sikapku salah, aku seharusnya tidak menjadikan perceraian orangtuaku sebagai alasan dari setiap masalah yang kuhadapi." Sakura berkata, suaranya memelan. "Aku membuatmu kesal."

"Akhirnya kau menyadarinya juga." gumam Naruto.

"Tadi, Sasuke sempat menemuiku. Dia bilang, kalau kau ingin mendekati Hinata. Kau pernah bilang, dia... berbeda sekarang."

"Hhh, dia benar-benar tidak bisa jaga rahasia." kata Naruto lirih.

"Naruto, sebenarnya, aku... suka padamu."

Naruto menoleh, menatap Sakura. Ada senyum lirih disana. "Kebersamaan kita sejak _high school, _menghabiskan waktu denganmu sangat menyenangkan. Aku memang tak tahu rasa ini kapan hadir, tetapi aku memang terlalu bersikap egois terhadapmu."

"Kau mau mendengar perkataan jujurku?" tanya Naruto. "Sesungguhnya, aku tidak pernah memiliki rasa apapun terhadapmu. Karena itu, aku mendekatinya, gadis yang benar-benar merupakan tipeku, tapi tidak pernah dekat denganku. Aku ingin mencari tahu apa dia benar menyukaiku dulu atau tidak. Kupikir, mencintai seseorang yang sudah mencintaimu duluan akan mudah."

Sakura menatap Naruto, matanya yang beriris warna _emerald_ mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tetapi, ketika dekat dengan Hinata, aku merasakan kekhawatiran akan dirimu yang selalu bergantung padaku. Aku sedikit berharap, jika aku dekat dengan Hinata, kau akan menyesal dengan kesalahan yang kau lakukan dan memperbaiki sikapmu."

"Tampaknya kau berhasil." ujar Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum. "Jujur, aku lega sekali kau dapat mengakui kesalahanmu."

"Naruto, apa kau akan pergi dariku?" tanya Sakura. "Aku merasa tidak tenang jika kau dekat dengan Hinata. Aku tidak suka dia sejak dulu, dia terlalu pendiam."

"Kupikir aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Karena ia sudah memiliki seseorang disisinya. Untuk apa aku pergi jika kau mengejarku, dan menyadari kesalahanmu? Yang kuharap sudah terkabul." kata Naruto. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Sakura, memeluknya. "Bukankah semua sudah jelas, mengenai apa yang kupikirkan? Jika seseorang mau berkorban untukmu, itu cinta."

Sakura mengangguk, tersenyum. "Ya."

"Meski kau tidak akur dengannya, kuharap kau mau menjenguknya." ucap Naruto.

"Jenguk? Memang ia sakit?"

"Iya. Leukimia."

Sakura terkesiap. "Astaga. Padahal dulu dia selalu sehat, tidak pernah absen sekolah sekalipun."

"Begitulah hidup. Banyak hal yang tidak terduga." kata Naruto. "Oke? Kita ajak kawan-kawan lain juga."

-X-

Huft... udah masuk bulan Februari. Makin banyak tugas dan ulangan. Musim hujan, jadi enggak bisa ke warnet dan update. Jadi sedih T.T

_Well, _beginilah chapter 5! Sebenarnya sempat keder juga mau melanjutkan ceritanya seperti apa, jadi mungkin chapter ini buatnya sedikit maksa :p

Terima kasih telah berkunjung, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! ^^


	6. Chapter 6-Last Chapter

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 6

Semakin hari, rambut Hinata rontok karena terapi dan obat-obatan. Hinata memangkas rambutnya sedemikian pendek, tubuhnya juga semakin kurus.

"_Oneechan, _lama-lama kau terlihat seperti anak berumur belasan tahun lagi. Padahal kau sudah dua puluh tahun."

Hinata tertawa mendengar candaan Hanabi. "Begitu, kah?"

Hanabi mengangguk. "Hari ini adalah terapi terakhirmu... bersemangatlah."

Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Hanabi-chan, kau... tidak apa-apa bila kau mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangmu untukku?"

"Tidak apa-apa, tentu saja." Hanabi tersenyum.

"Hai, apa kabarmu?" Itachi melangkah masuk kamar Hinata. jas dokternya terlihat putih bersih, setara dengan warna dinding rumah sakit.

"Aku sudah bosan dengan rumah sakit," canda Hinata. "Obat-obatan, bau antiseptik dan semuanya."

"Hmm." Itachi tersenyum. "Ini hari terakhirmu terapi, lalu kau akan operasi. Setelah itu, kau akan sembuh."

"_Ganbatte, oneechan_!"

Hinata mengangguk. Ia siap menghadapi semuanya. Ia tidak takut. Karena ada banyak orang yang mendukungnya, disampingnya.

-X-

Dokter yang menangani terapi bukanlah Itachi, tetapi ia memiliki hak lebih untuk menemani Hinata. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, sehingga ia terpaksa meninggalkan ruang terapinya.

Dari Sasuke.

"_Moshimoshi _Sasuke? Kau tahu, aku sibuk."

"Ah, sialan kau Itachi!"

Itachi merasa gendang telinganya hampir saja pecah. Ia menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya untuk beberapa saat.

"... kau memang mencintai Hinata, tapi kau tidak perlu menghabiskan harta keluarga seluruhnya, dong? Kartu ATM-ku kau habiskan semua." keluh Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku... tapi bukankah sebagian kekayaanmu adalah dariku?" tanya Itachi tenang.

"Uh. Seharusnya kau bilang-bilang dulu,..." Sasuke berdecak.

"Maaf... nanti akan kuganti. Aku akan bekerja lebih keras setelah semua ini." ucap Itachi. "Tolong ya, jangan beritahu siapa-siapa mengenai... ATM-mu yang terkuras itu."

"Kau, sangat mencintai Hinata, ya?"

Itachi menghela napas. "Ya. Apapun akan kulakukan untuknya."

Sasuke ikut menghela napasnya. "Kalau begitu, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Tapi aku juga ingin berterima kasih... karenamu, teman sekolahku dulu yang menginginkan Hinata mundur teratur. Persahabatan yang terbentuk... tidak hancur."

Itachi berdeham. "Aku tidak terlalu paham maksudmu, tapi baiklah."

Sasuke memutuskan hubungan telepon, lalu Itachi menyandarkan punggungnya kedinding. Inilah letak masalahnya. Walau ia seorang dokter di rumah sakit ini, hanya keluarganya saja yang dapat mendapatkan bantuan medis dengan biaya murah. Hinata bukan keluarganya, ia harus membayar semua pengobatan Hinata dengan harga normal.

Hinata dan Hanabi tak tahu. Bila mereka berdua tahu, mereka pasti tak akan mau menerima bantuan Itachi, Hinata tak akan sembuh, dan gadis yang dicintainya itu bisa saja meninggal. Cepat atau lambat.

Ia rela memberikan segalanya. Asalkan gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga tersebut tetap berada disisinya.

-X-

"Tahu tidak, aku ingin melakukan apa sebelum operasi besok?" tanya Hinata.

Kemajuan pesat akan terapinya membuat para dokter yang akan mengoperasi Hinata memutuskan untuk menjalankan operasi esok hari.

"Memangnya apa? Asalkan bukan suatu hal yang aneh." jawab Itachi.

Mereka berdua duduk dikursi taman rumah sakit, udara berhembus dengan sejuknya. Nyaman.

"Aku ingin sekali melihatmu menjalankan praktek dokter."

"Hah... apa?" Itachi tercengang, dan itu justru membuat Hinata tertawa.

Hinata masih terus tertawa. "Baiklah, aku tahu itu aturan rumah sakit yang tak boleh dilanggar. Tak boleh orang luar masuk kedalam ruangan doktermu kecuali perlu."

Itachi menghela napas lega.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin melakukan hal yang sama seperti dulu. Berdiri dimobilmu dengan atap terbuka. Merasakan angin yang bertiup kencang." ucap Hinata.

Itachi melirik jam tangannya. "Kukira kita masih memiliki waktu."

"Oh ya?"

Itachi berdiri, menarik tangan Hinata. "Ayo."

-X-

"Waaahhh!"

Akhirnya, Hinata dapat berdiri dimobil Itachi, merasakan hembusan angin dingin karena Itachi melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi.

"Kita tak bisa berlama-lama," ujar Itachi ditengah angin yang berhembus. "Aku tidak bisa membuatmu masuk angin sebelum operasi."

Hinata terus tertawa. "Aku gembira sekali."

"Sudah ya, Hinata, kita dapat melanjutkannya nanti, sampai rambutmu panjang kembali." Itachi melambatkan laju mobil, dan Hinata beringsut duduk.

"Cih... mentang-mentang rambutku menipis." ujar Hinata, tersenyum kecil.

"Hei, Hinata." panggil Itachi, membuat gadis itu menoleh menatap Itachi. "Banyak sekali yang ingin kulakukan denganmu setelah kau sembuh."

"Hm..."

"Aku ingin banyak menghabiskan waktu denganmu." kata Itachi. Tatapan matanya dalam. Tubuhnya sedikit condong kearah Hinata.

Saat itu juga wajah Hinata memerah, kalah dengan cahaya matahari yang mulai terbenam.

"Hinata." Itachi menghela napas. "Setelah kau sembuh... walau kita tidak pernah berpacaran... mari kita menikah."

Hinata membuka bibirnya sedikit karena kaget. Wajahnya memerah, napasnya mulai memburu. Perlahan, bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

"Baiklah. Itachi."

Itachi tersenyum, menyentuh tengkuk Hinata yang terlihat jenjang karena tak tertutupi rambut, dan merupakan salah satu titik geli Hinata. Gadis itu mulai tertawa.

Lalu, tangan Itachi naik keatas, pada tulang pipi Hinata yang mulai terlihat tirus. Dia tersenyum, memandangi Hinata _intens,_ kemudian menundukkan kepala. Lebih dekat, semakin dekat, hingga akhirnya kedua bibir mereka bertemu.

-X-

"Hinata!"

"Hinataaa!"

Hinata tercengang melihat ramainya Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Tenten dan Ino ketika memasuki kamarnya. Ia sendiri sedang merilekskan diri sendiri agar tidak tegang selama operasi hari ini.

_Mereka bukan teman dekatku dulu, tapi... _Hinata tetap tersenyum.

"Aku membawa apel untukmu!" seru Ino.

"Aku membawa jeruk!" seru Tenten tak mau kalah, "Juga jus stroberi!"

Sakura tersenyum kecil, menunjukkan apa yang dibawanya. "Lihat ini, parsel."

"Hei, hei, kalian berdua berisik sekali." omel Sasuke.

Hinata tertawa. "Kalian, terima kasih... tapi aku tidak akan makan sebelum menjalani operasi..."

"Jadi operasimu hari ini?" Naruto bertanya. "Semangat Hinata!"

"Hm."

"Nanti kau harus sering _hang out _dengan kami," kata Kiba. "Kami semua sangat menantikan kesembuhanmu."

Sakura tersenyum kepada Hinata. "Cepat sembuh."

"Aku tahu." sahut Hinata pendek.

Kiba tertawa jail. "Kau lebih cantik dengan rambut panjang, Hinata! Kau harus memanjangkan rambutmu supaya aku bisa menjodohkanmu dengan teman-teman kuliahku!"

"Ih!" Sasuke tersentak, langsung menutup mulut Kiba untuk beberapa saat. "Itu tidak perlu! Dia akan menjadi kakak iparku nanti."

Haahh?

Semua mata langsung menatap Hinata, kecuali sasuke tentu saja. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kakak ipar? Berarti..."

"Kakaknya Sasuke!"

"Itachi _onni-san_, kah?"

"Sshhh." akhirnya Hinata tidak tahan dengan keramaian itu. bibirnya membentuk lengkung tipis. "Tolong jangan bicarakan itu."

"Yup... tidak lihat, wajahnya sudah merah seperti tomat?" kata Tenten.

"Aah." Hinata menghela napas, berusaha mengontrol dirinya yang mulai tak keruan.

"Apapun itu, kami tunggu undangannya loh!" seru Ino.

Naruto memandang Hinata sambil tersenyum, dan Hinata tersenyum balik. Sebuah momen singkat.

-X-

Operasi berjalan lancar. Itachi yang ikut serta dalam membantu kegiatan operasi itu sangat lega. Dengan demikian, Hinata benar-benar sembuh.

Dalam beberapa hari, Hinata akan pulih.

"Hinata..."

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Ia merasa begitu lelah, tapi sudah lebih baik. Dihadapannya seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan mata biru sedang menatapnya.

"Hei, Naruto."

"Gimana rasanya? Mendingan?"

"Hmm..." Hinata menyahut seadanya. "Lumayan."

"Baguslah. Aku senang kau baik-baik saja." kata Naruto. "Ingin minum air hangat?"

"Tidak... aku tak merasa haus."

Naruto kembali duduk disamping Hinata. "Kau tahu, berkatmu Sakura tidak bertingkah menyebalkan seperti dulu. Ia tak egois... dan tak merendahkanmu seperti dulu."

"Aku merasa aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." kilah Hinata.

"Iya." Naruto menyahut. "Um, aku... sesungguhnya aku mendekatimu agar Sakura merasa tersingkirkan dan merubah perilakunya."

"Oh, begitu." Hinata berdeham. "Sebenarnya, kau memang cinta pertamaku."

Mata Naruto membulat. "Apa?"

"Tapi kau bukan cinta sejatiku. Kalau kau dan Sakura baik-baik saja, aku... aku turut senang." Hinata tersenyum. "Cinta sejatiku adalah Itachi, aku menyadarinya."

"Hinata... _arigatou, nee?_"

"Hm."

"Biar kupanggilkan Itachi, semoga sekarang ia tidak sibuk sekarang," kata Naruto, bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah keluar.

_Tapi kau akan tetap menjadi orang yang akan selalu kuingat, Naruto, _batin Hinata. _Dan Itachi... aku sangat mencintainya._

-X-

_Mereka bahagia, bukan?_

_Sejak awal mereka bertemu, mereka sudah merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya. Mereka mengikuti takdir kemana hidup membawa mereka._

_Bahagia itu sederhana. Gadis itu, dan lelaki itu. Jika sejak awal mereka merasakan bahagia, mereka akan menuntun hidup mereka kepada kebahagiaan selama-lamanya._

-X-

Whua... ini adalah salah satu fanfict favoritku / rasanya nyaman sekali membuat cerita ini... mungkin karena ceritanya terinspirasi dari teman sekitarku sendiri jadi... rasanya begitu membekas dan _personal _bagiku.

Pada mulanya aku mau membuat fanfict ini sebagai cerita _sad ending-_karena itulah judulnya Someone to Remember-_, _tapi karena _readers _lebih suka _happy ending _dan aku juga sukanya begitu, sih, jadi aku membawanya ke akhir bahagia.

Terima kasih yang telah membaca fanfict ini dan terus mengikuti cerita ini ^^ Sampai jumpa difanfict selanjutnya, ya xD


End file.
